Where is the Wine?
by mackgirl
Summary: Fleur and Bill discuss a way to help George with his drinking promblem. Written for the Hogwarts Online fourm's prompt of the day.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's world, JKR does. I am just playing in it._

_This was written in response to the prompt of the day over at the Hogwarts Online forum. The prompt was pumpkin juice_

**Where is the Wine?**

Fleur sat at the kitchen table as she patiently waited for Bill to return home. By now he was normally off work, but ever since Fred's death a month ago Bill had been stopping by The Burrow and checking in with his Mum and George. Fleur didn't normally wait in the kitchen for Bill to return, but today she had something on her mind that had to be said and because of that she had been unable to accomplish much. Sitting in the kitchen and waiting for Bill became the next logical choice.

In the distance Fleur could hear a loud crack and a few minutes later Bill walked through the kitchen door. Seeing Fleur at the table he smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a light kiss.

"How was you day?" Bill inquired as he sent the papers he had brought home with him flying towards his desk in the other room.

"It was fine," Fleur responded, "I spent the morning with Molly and George and zen zis afternoon I was busy getting the spare bedroom aired out."

Bill arched an eyebrow, "Who is coming over?"

Fleur stood up from the table without responding as she slowly walked over to the counter next to the stove and placed a large steak in a pan in order to heat it up for Bill. Next she reached a knife from a drawer and set it to chop the makings of a salad.

"Who's coming over?" Bill asked again while Fleur got a large bowl down from the cupboard.

"George," Fleur responded calmly, "I zink zat George should move in wiz us for a while."

Fleur could hear Bill sigh loudly behind her, "Fleur…"

Fleur turned around sharply as she banged the bowl on the counter. She looked up at her husband and took a breath before she started to yell.

"Why not? George 'e is not getting any better by living at ze Burrow. 'E won't even go into 'is old bedroom Bill. Today 'e asked me to go into 'is old room to find some new clothes for 'im to wear. It is not 'ealzy for 'im to 'ide away in your old bedroom Bill," Fleur began.

"I know that Fleur, but it has only been a month since Fred died," Bill stated causing Fleur to shake her head in disagreement, "We just need to give him time."

Fleur snorted at that, "Time, 'e does not need time 'e needs someone to smack 'im across ze 'ead wiz 'is beater's bat. If we give 'im more time, 'e might not be around Bill. Did you know zat when I go over to ze Burrow in ze mornings, George is already drunk? All 'e does is drink. Zat is what our giving 'im time 'as done to 'im. I am not giving 'im any more time."

"Mum mentioned that to me a few days ago, but no matter how many times Mum throws all the alcohol out that is in the house, George manages to get more," Bill began again only to have Fleur cut him off.

"Molly is part of ze problem. I zink zat she does not mean it, but whenever she does see George she starts to cry. It makes George feel guilty that 'e is reminding Molly of Fred, so 'e locks 'imself away wiz 'is bottle," Fleur explained as she took the steak out of the pan and placed it on a plate before floating it to the table.

Fleur carried the salad bowl and sat it on the table as she continued, "Besides, George knows zat Molly will not ever kick 'im out of ze 'ouse for 'is drinking. George needs to be someplace where ze strongest zing to drink 'is pumpkin juice. So when you tell George zat 'e can move in 'ere, make sure 'e understands zat nothing stronger zan pumpkin juice will not be allowed in ze 'ouse."

Bill sighed as he stood from the table and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a couple of glasses. "Mum is not going to like this."

Bill floated the glasses towards the table as he reached for a cabinet door and opened it.

"Zat is why we 'ave to convince George first. Zen we will deal wiz Molly when ze time comes," Fleur responded as she placed onto both her and Bill's plates, "But what it comes down to Bill is zat I do not want to lose anozer brozer and if George keeps drinking ze way 'e is we will lose 'im."

Bill sighed, "I know, but do you think if we bring him here it will help?"

"I do, because we will not coddle 'im like Molly does at ze Burrow. If 'e drinks while 'e is 'ere we will kick 'im out. We will not let 'im hide away in 'is room all day," Fleur responded, "Like I said, I do not want to lose 'im anymore zan anybody else wants to lose 'im. I zink we can 'elp 'im, and if it does not 'elp well at least we can say zat we tried."

Bill walked back over to the table and wrapped his arms around Fleur, "Okay we will try."

"Zank you," Fleur responded as they held each other for a moment. Finally Fleur broke the silence, "Why don't you sit down at eat, your steak is getting cold."

"I will, I was just looking for the wine," Bill explained, "Where did you move it to?"

Fleur picked up her fork and held it in her hands as she simply stated, "I zrew it away, zere will be nozing stronger zen pumpkin juice in zis 'ouse."

"But you love a glass of wine with your meals," Bill stated once he had recovered from his shock some.

"I do, but I love George more," Fleur responded before pointing to a pitcher next to the sink, "Ze pumpkin juice is by ze sink."


End file.
